Unconditionally
by immazinaman
Summary: Takes place weeks after Shelby helped Rachel with her audition songs when Rachel finds out Finn has died. The first person she calls is Shelby. What is going to happen between them and will Shelby be able to help her heart broken daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been five weeks, five solid weeks that Shelby Corcoran last saw her daughter. Five weeks where all she could do was sit and wonder why she is wasn't with her eldest daughter, why she kept pushing even though all she wanted was to be the mom to this amazingly beautiful young woman. She's getting what she wants, she asked for this right? Rachel's sophomore year of high school she told Rachel she was her mother but not her mom so why was she feeling all these knew emotions. They were on better terms tan they were then, they were Facebook friends, Rachel allowed Shelby to help with her audition song…maybe this was Shelby's last chance to make things right with Rachel. Maybe this was the fates telling her that her daughter was worth it that she was now worthy to be called mom.

She had Beth and after adopting the little girl she realized that even though Beth was her daughter she was still missing the one person who would put her heart back together. She loved Beth she wouldn't let anyone say otherwise but she needed to make things right with Rachel she just didn't know how. She thought back to all the times in her life she needed her mother and began to scold herself for letting Rachel think she didn't care. This was something they'd have to talk about. This was a chance that she couldn't mess up like all the others something that but what could she do to prove to Rachel she was completely serious and not going to walk away again? Shelby didn't have long to think about this before she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone going off.

"Hello?" Shelby didn't bother to look at the caller id. She had too much on her mind to think that far ahead. But managing to glance at the clock ten o'clock. Who'd be calling her this late?

"_Mom?_" The voice on the other end cracked and didn't go unnoticed by Shelby.

"Rach, what's wrong? You're crying." Shelby was starting to get worried.

"_H-he's gone._" Rachel's tears were now freely pouring down her face.

"Rachel…Rach. Honey where are you?" Shelby started to gather her purse while trying to locate her keys thanking god Beth was staying at her friend's house.

"_The park_" Rachel's response was barely audible but her mother caught it just fine.

"Baby, I'm going to need to know which park you're at. I'm going to be there soon but I need to know." Shelby was outside trying to flag down a taxi hoping Rachel would give her an answer before she managed to get one.

"_Madison Square. Mom.." _Rachel's pain was cutting through Shelby's heart. Her poor baby.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked Shelby

"Madison Square Park, and please hurry." Shelby replied to the man.

"Rachel I will be there in fifteen minutes. Where are you in the park?" Shelby needed specifics on where her daughter was and how fast she'd make it to her.

"_On a bench by th-the fountain." _Rachel choked out.

"Okay baby, do NOT move from that spot. I will be there soon. I promise. Rach do you want me to stay on the phone until I get there?"

"_N-no I will be fine until you get here._" Rachel managed to respond.

"Okay Rach I will be there soon just hang tight." Shelby hung up the phone against her better judgment; she didn't like the thought of her daughter sitting there alone crying at ten-twenty at night.

Sighing, Shelby looked out the window and was greeted with a sight that felt cruel. The bright lights of New York seem to be taunting her when her daughter was going through something no nineteen year old should have to go through. She willed her tears to stay back, Rachel needed her to be strong and strong she would be. The taxi seemed to be taking forever to get to the park and Shelby was starting to get frustrated. She needed to get to her daughter now she didn't have time for traffic to start getting in the way. Her daughter needed her and she'd be damned if she did not make it to her.

The taxi seemed to get held at every corner and the people who decided to take their precious time walking across the streets were testing her patience. Being Coach Corcoran helped when she had to deal with people and their stupidity most of the time but she wasn't Coach Corcoran, no she was Shelby; Rachel's mom and right now these people were keeping her from getting to her baby girl. It took twenty minutes for the cab to finally pull up in front of the park; Shelby paid the man and made her way through the park in search of her daughter. It didn't take too long to find where Rachel was sitting but the sight before her eyes broke her heart even more. Rachel sat in a heap on the bench, shoulders slumped tears could been seen cascading down her face clearly. And Shelby couldn't help but let a couple tears fall for her daughter and the pain she must be feeling. Shelby made a choice then and she was going to follow through this time. Rachel wouldn't be alone.

"Rach…" Trying to not startle the visibly shaking girl Shelby stepped forward.

"Mom…." Looking up at her mother Rachel started sobbing even more than she had before. Her mother had come for her like she said she would.

***Sorry this is a short chapter still working out kinks but I think this I got this under control. This is my first Glee fanfic and my first time tackling the Rachel and Shelby relationship. So let me know what you guys think. * **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***THANK YOU to those of you who have followed this story and have left reviews! It is helpful, I'd like to throw out there that if anyone has an idea or something they'd like to see in this story left me know and I will try and make it happen! Once again thanks for the reviews and please continue :)***

Silence fell between them as they stared at each other, Shelby who found it hard to keep her tears at bay watching her little girl so broken stepped closer to her daughter. Rachel didn't move; she didn't even blink because she was afraid that if she blinked this would be a dream and that she'd be back in her bed crying and her mother would just disappear. She glanced up and noticed her mom advancing towards her and just looked back down at her hands. She didn't know what to say or how to act right now all she knew is that her mom had come back to her when she needed her the most. And for that Rachel didn't know how to thank her mom, she knew that she would have to think of a way but right now she just wanted her mom to hold her. Shelby knew that look, it's one she used to give her own mom in times she needed her and Shelby quickened her pace and sat down next to Rachel and wrapped the girl in a comforting hug that only a mother could give.

Feeling her mother's arms wrap around her Rachel lost all self-control, and finally broke down for what seemed like the hundredth time in the short amount of time she's known. Rachel buried her face as far as she could in her mother's shoulder and just cried as Shelby held her. Shelby felt Rachel tears going through her shirt and held her baby girl as tightly as she could for sitting on a bench in the middle of a park. Having had her mom Shelby knew what kind of comfort she liked and if Rachel was so much like her as everyone says then she knew that this would help calm some of the tears that kept cascading down her face. Shelby started to sing.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_ Mother Mary comes to me_

_ Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_ And in my hour of darkness_

_ She's standing right in front of me_

_ Speaking words of wisdom, let it be"_ Rachel knew the song as soon as her mother started to sing and she cried a little bit more until she felt her mother run her fingers through her hair and continued to sing. Rachel let her mother's soft and powerful voice lure her into a calmness that she hasn't felt for days, she closed her eyes and slowed her tears as her mom sung.

"…._Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

_ Let it be, let it be_

_ Ah let it be, yeah let it be_

_ Whisper words of wisdom, let it be" _ Shelby finished the song as she felt Rachel slow her tears but kept running her fingers through her daughter's hair, a simple act she found soothed her daughter just like it had soothed her when her mother would do it. Slowly Rachel lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you, for coming…I just needed someone…" Rachel looked away from her mother and suddenly became very interested in the bush in front of her.

"Rach…hey baby look at me." Shelby's voice remained soft and gentle and Rachel couldn't help but look back at her.

"Hmm?" Rachel wasn't sure what she wanted to say so she would let her mom ask questions so she had time to gather her thoughts.

"Baby…there is information that I'm missing, I don't want to upset you anymore than you already are but in order for me to help you I need to know what happened." Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's left and used her free hand to lift the girls chin so she held direct eye contact with her daughter.

"I had just talked to him, he was so excited when I told him I got the call back for _Funny Girl. _He told me to save him a ticket for opening night because he knew I'd get the role." Rachel glanced away from her mom for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, "I had class so I missed his phone call and when I got home opened the door and Kurt was crying. I didn't know what was going on I thought it was Burt or Carol for that matter. He told me that I should sit down…then my thoughts drifted to you thinking something had happened to you…but the look on his face said that it wasn't. When I didn't sit down he told me that it was Finn. That they did everything they could but he…" At this point Shelby has Rachel back her arms as she saw her daughter go back to that dreadful day.

"Baby…." Shelby tried to pull Rachel from her thoughts, she didn't want her to go back down that dark hole again.

"…..he didn't make it that he was unresponsive when they made it to the hospital and that there was nothing more they could do. Mama, I just talked to him….and he's gone….He…I don't…"

Unable to hold her tears back anymore Shelby tried to sooth her daughter, "Ssssh Rach. Ssssh." Nothing she could think to say would conceal the hurt and pain her daughter felt and she would simply hold her.

"He was my person…." Rachel choked out those words and she sought solace in her mother's embrace and placed her head on her mother's chest.

"Oh baby girl…." Shelby didn't know what to do but held her baby in her arms and rocked her side to side.

Shifting in Shelby's arms Rachel looked up at the sky, realizing how late it must be she leaned up a little lifting her head to look at Shelby, "Mom?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Can we take a walk? Just to the other entry of the park? Sometimes I take walks when I'm upset or just want to clear my head and…" Rachel stopped herself, what if Shelby didn't want to walk with her?

"And what Rach?" Shelby turned her daughter's head back to her to see if she could catch a glimpse of what Rachel was thinking.

"I don't want to be alone right now." Rachel mumbled out and Shelby had barely heard her but she did. She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, the park is lovely at night and I'd love to take a walk with my beautiful daughter." Shelby spoke the words so gently and Rachel gripped her mom's hand in response. No words were needed, she understood that her mom wasn't going to be leaving her alone right now.

They walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity but what was all of five minutes. Neither woman dropped the other's hand, if anything their grip got tighter with each thought that crossed their minds. Rachel knowing she'd be a wreck when she went home that night to a lonely apartment and Shelby thinking just how badly her daughter is suffering. Neither wanted to break the silence first but Shelby had to know. She had to know anything at this point. Should she start out with simple questions? She wanted to distract her daughter, but how?

" Have you always taken walks when you're upset?" Shelby wanted to know her daughter a little more, this seemed like a safe starter.

"A glass of water can only go so far. If I just wanted to clear my head or if I was feeling overwhelmed I would go to the local park as and walk the trail they have and I would picture myself here in New York and walking through Central Park and my thoughts and stress whatever it was that day, a slushy attack or Santana calling me names whatever it was would fade away in that moment. In that moment I felt free of not only the torment but free to picture my life on Broadway…how my life would be different…how I'd have you…" Rachel trailed off not wanting to upset her mom by bringing these memories back. They were doing so good…two steps forward…they didn't need to go three steps backwards.

"What did that look like Rach?" Shelby couldn't help but want to know what her daughter pictured for them.

"Broadway? Well I would have the two Tonys by—"

"No. Us. How did you picture life with you and I?"

"Well, when I was little I'd go to the park twice in December. Once on my birthday and then again the before Christmas Eve every year, the snow would be up to my legs and I'd have my hat and gloves on and I would walk and eventually sit in the snow." As Rachel stopped she smiled, Shelby saw that smile and she couldn't control a smile of her that appeared.

"Why those two days?" Shelby asked her daughter as she gathered her daughter's hand in her own once more.

" Those are the days I missed you the most. I'd go every day on my birthday and make a wish that my mommy would show up and she'd make all those kids that called me a freak or abnormal leave me alone so they'd know I had a mom just like everyone else. And I'd go every year on the day before Christmas Eve to talk to beg Santa alone, I always thought he'd listen better if I was alone and not near my dads. I would always ask for my mom back. When I got older I continued because it was like a tradition, I'd go to the park and make my wish…it sort of turned into a December Prayer for me. Because I'd only feel that lonely in December when on my birthday I didn't get my mom and on Christmas when I woke up excited every morning hoping that Santa brought you home." Rachel had tears in her eyes recalling the memories of walking to the park every year and every year not having what she asked for. Shelby on the other hand had no problems letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Rach—" Shelby had no words. Her baby girl said a prayer every year for her mother to come home to her and every year she didn't get the answered she hoped and prayed for. Her poor little girl.

"It's funny on my ninth birthday I would walk to the park and sit and picture us here actually. Walking as it snowed and seeing the lights glisten off the ground that was covered in snow and we'd see people ice skating and I'd beg you to go skating with me and you'd always say yes. Christmas was always the time we'd be together. So now at nineteen I continue to walk because I like to think about what could be and how things are actually different." Rachel finished her story and looked over at her mom who was wiping tear from her face.

"You got to the park every December praying for your mom." It wasn't a question it was a statement and Shelby knew in that moment that Rachel and her would be taking walks every December.

"Yeah I know stupid child thoughts.."

"No! Not stupid. Rach, what would you say if you and I started a tradition…just the two of us?" Shelby stopped them and turned her daughter to face her.

"What? What kind of tradition?" Rachel tried hard to keep the excitement from building. Were they finally going to have something that was just the two of them? Something that only they shared and no one else?

"Every year on December eighteenth and twenty-third you and I come to this park and we walk and we go ice skating and we just walk and talk and be together. Just you and I. No Beth, no dads, just mother and daughter." Shelby's grip on Rachel's hand proved to Rachel that she was serious and if that was enough what Rachel saw in her mother's eyes proved that she was and that if Rachel said no she'd be crushed.

"Mother and daughter. Our own tradition…I dunno mom…" Rachel stopped and being the actress she was she added the extra time just for the dramatics….Shelby was beginning to fidget thinking she over stepped her bounds when Rachel continued, "do you think you could keep up on ice skate?"

"I think I'll manage just fine." Shelby pulled Rachel into her and kissed her forehead.

"I should probably get going. You probably need to get back to Beth! Oh god! I didn't even think about that I'm sorry." Rachel stood straighter and wiped her face.

"Rach, she is spending the night at her friend's house. I'm not in any rush to be anywhere but you're right we should be getting a cab. And head out." When Shelby said this she was struck with a thought, "Rachel is Kurt home?"

"No. He went back to Lima to be with Burt and Carol for a few weeks." She responded glancing at her hands and back at her mom.

"You're alone in that apartment by yourself?" Shelby was trying to hide the worry that was building in her.

"Yeah, I can't go back to Lima yet. I wanted to but I couldn't do it. Kurt said everyone would understand. I just couldn't do it. I can't say goodbye." At this the tears Rachel had managed to forget about suddenly came back and had no problem making themselves known.

"Hey. Hey baby it's okay. Sssh, Kurt was right. They will understand. But I don't want you staying in that apartment alone. We're going to pack enough for a few weeks because you're coming to stay with me. I've got an extra guest room that is now your room. So lets get that cab and go, that way we can get you settled in. Sound good?" Shelby looked her eldest in the eyes and could see Rachel debating.

"You really want me to come and stay with you?" Rachel asked shly.

"Yes I do. And I really hope you say yes because I'm not leaving you alone for a second." Shelby hoped her attempt at a joke would make it to her daughter and it did because Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel gave her mother a side hug as they continued their walk.

"Anytime baby. You're not alone anymore." With that they made their way out of the park and onto the busy New York streets.

***well here it is hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you guys think.***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Shelby and Rachel walked down the street they took in the view the city they both loved had to offer. Shelby couldn't help but smile when she realized she and Rachel both felt the pull to New York, it was like they were both destined to live in the city that never sleeps. Their walk continued after the cross walk signaled the all clear, once they reached the other side of the street Shelby felt Rachel's hand brush against hers this wasn't the first time, it's been happening since they left the park. When Shelby felt Rachel do it again she gently reached over to her daughter's right hand and intertwined their fingers. Rachel looked down at their hands and glanced up at her mom shyly.

_Since when is my baby girl shy? _ Shelby couldn't help but wonder. She knew her daughter and she never once showed her shyness. The mother couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face even if she wanted to. After a couple of blocks Shelby turned her gaze to her daughter and noticed Rachel's exhaustion starting to show. Finally Shelby spoke breaking the silence that followed them.

"Rach." She got no reply so she tried again, "Baby?" Rachel snapped out of whatever trance that she was in and that worried her mother.

"Yeah sorry mom." Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper as she looks up to her mother.

"Baby you're tired. Lets get a cab, I don't think you'll make it another block." Shelby used her free hand to brush some of Rachel's hair from her face that the wind blew from its spot.

With a small smile Rachel spoke, "Sounds good to me."

That's all it took for Shelby to wave down the next taxi she saw. She hated seeing her daughter so drained, knowing there was nothing she could do to help her stop hurting, and that to Shelby hurt worse than anything else. As the taxi pulled over Rachel reached out to open the door. She mustered all the energy she had into opening that door and finally she won the battle. Shelby watched her daughter struggle to open the taxi door. She wanted to move Rachel's hands away before people thought her daughter was drunk but she let Rachel have control, she didn't want Rachel to think she was treating her like a baby.

Once the door was open Rachel motioned for her to get inside first, she stepped past her daughter and slid into the car. Rachel followed right after her closing the door after her. She leaned forward to tell the driver where to go and Shelby noticed how she laid her head on the window once she sat back. Shelby without a second thought put her arm around her daughter pulling Rachel into her. Rachel happily obliged knowing her mother's shoulder was more comfortable than the window but also wanting her mother's comfort that Shelby was all but knowing willing to give her. After shifting a couple times Rachel was quickly consumed by the sleep that was luring her for hours. Shelby felt Rachel's breath even out signaling that her daughter did in fact fall asleep, she leaned down and kissed her baby's head letting her get some sleep. Shelby kept glancing down watching her daughter sleep.

The lights from the street lit up Rachel's face and Shelby noticed how peaceful her daughter looked as she slept. This made Shelby wonder if her daughter has slept at all since finding out the news about Finn. Coming to the realization that Shelby had no answer to, how long had her baby girl been dealing with this before she called her? The taxi started to slow down which pulled Shelby from her thoughts and looked outside at a neighborhood she deemed not safe at night and possibly even the daytime. This wasn't where her daughter lived, it can't be. The taxi pulled up outside an apartment building that made Shelby cringe. This is where her daughter has been living. She shook off the thoughts and paid the driver before turning to her daughter and started to wake her.

Brushing the hair from Rachel's face, Shelby whispered, "Rach. It's time to get up. We're here and you've got the keys."

"Mama?" Rachel replied sleep still heavy in her voice.

"It's me baby, we've got to get out of the car now." Shelby undid both their seatbelts and reached across Rachel to open the door, "Come on baby girl get out." She nudged her daughter one final time before Rachel turned to get out of the car. Once on her feet, Rachel extended her hand back into the cab to help her mom out, Shelby laughed softly at Rachel's actions before taking her daughter's hand and stepping out onto the sidewalk.

Rachel led the way to her apartment. Once they stepped off the elevator Shelby cringed again, how did her daughter live here? They got to Rachel's apartment her daughter turned to face her. Rachel knew that Shelby didn't like that she was living here but what could she do? This was as much as she could afford right now. Shelby offered up a small smile and motioned for her daughter to unlock the door. When Rachel slid the door she told Shelby to go on in as she slid the door closed and locked it before she walked over to Shelby.

"Wow, Rach this place is…you." Shelby looked around the open space that was filled with music sheets and Broadway posters and a piano in the corner. Shelby smiled and asked, "You play?"

"Yeah. I never had lessons it just came naturally. My dads never could never figure out where I got it. But I think I know." Rachel looked away from the piano to her mother, "You play don't you? I remember seeing you play a couple times."

"Y-yeah I do. I was the same as you when I was younger." Shelby choked out.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Rachel stepped closer to her mother and touched her upper arm, "Mom?"

"Yeah? Yeah I'm fine. It's just hard to believe." Shelby answered as she wiped stray tears away.

"What? Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel was starting to worry that she made a mistake by talking about her dads.

"Yes baby girl I'm fine. It's just hard to believe that this incredibly beautiful person standing in front of me is my daughter. You're so talented Rachel and you're so generous and caring…forgiving. Rach none of that came from me." Shelby cried again before continuing, " People look at me and they see a cold hearted bitch who runs glee practice too tough to the point kids have a breakdown. When they look at me they see a lonely person who pushes away anyone who ever tries to help her. When they look at me the see a woman who gave up her beautiful baby girl to two men to raise. When they look at me they see mistakes. But when you made your dreams come true. You were raised to be this amazing woman who has over come so much hurt and disappointment. I never helped you through any of that. All I've ever done is add to that and for that and that alone I'm truly sorry Rach." Shelby cried freely for the first time in a very long time.

"Hey, mom. Look at me. Mom! Look." Rachel turned her mom to face her mirror and stood behind her, they were about the same height now that Shelby was in tennis shoes rather than heels. Rachel wiped her mother's tears and continued on, "you want to know what I see?" Rachel didn't even let her mother answer before she continued.

"I see a very strong woman – just like me. I see the fierce theatrical out look – just like I have, I see a very independent woman yet still needs reassurance that things are okay – like me. I see a stubborn person who doesn't take no for an answer – just like me. I see the same brown hair okay given a shade difference – but its just like me. I see how much love you have to give. I see how incredible you are. When you sing I know where I get my talent. When you draw in the people around you by reading Shakespeare I see where I get my ability to act. The only difference I see is our eyes. But the rest of me…the rest of me came from the best of you mom." Once Rachel turned her mother towards her she continued, "And that's something I take pride in telling everyone. I see it, now I need you to see it as well. I am the best of you. You're not a mistake; yes you've made them so I have. Everyone does that's what makes you who you want to be. And you have no idea how much you've helped me. Senior year you came back and you helped me with my audition song, you told me 'You will never become a star or get the lead if you play it safe'. You told me that. You sang with me – I got the part. I came to you to sign a letter of recommendation and you told me how proud of me you were, you told me you wouldn't be the first one to be jealous of what I do but you also said you would be the only one cheering me on. I got into NYDA because of you. My a-audition for _Funny Girl _you talked me out of singing Barbra and guess what…I got the lead. Everything I am now, in this moment came from you. I take pride in saying that I'm Shelby Corcoran's daughter. So never doubt yourself. We found our place, this is our some day, our time. We are forgiven." Rachel took her mother's hand while wiping her tears away. Shelby took notice of her tears and followed Rachel's lead.

"I love you baby girl. Always have, always will." Shelby pulled Rachel to her and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you too mommy." Rachel mumbled into Shelby's shoulder, which only made Shelby hold onto her tighter.

Noticing the time on the clock Shelby rubbed the young brunette's back before saying, "It's getting late we better get you packed."

"Let me go get my duffle bag it should be good to last me a week or so." Rachel turned to move from her mother's embrace but Shelby stopped her.

"Rachel. You're going to need more than a duffle bag." Shelby said.

"No, I think the duffle bag will work. It's only a week mom." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, how long is Kurt gone for?" Shelby said stepping back into mother mode with a hint of Coach Corcoran.

"A month." Rachel mumbled hoping her mother didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say Kurt would be gone for a month?" Hearing this shocked Shelby but she let Rachel continue the story.

"He's staying in Lima to help Burt and Carole get everything settled. He asked me if I'd be okay before he left I said yes. But it just got to be too much tonight. But I'll be alright so the duffle bag will be enough." Rachel finished her rant and was able to breathe.

"Yeah no. You're staying with me. End of story so pack your duffle and a suitcase. We are not fighting about this. Please just pack, I'll help you come on." Shelby held out her hand to Rachel who slowly took it and lead her mother to her side of the apartment.

Rachel grabbed her suitcase from the closet by her and then walked to her bed crunching down to get her NYDA duffle bag, placing both of them on her bed before returning to her closet and grabbing her sweat pants, t-shirts, and her jeans placing the items by her duffle bag and going to grab more of her clothes and placing the handfuls on the bed. She looked at her mom who seemed focused on her shelf. That's when it dawned on her what stuff was over there.

"Mom?" Rachel called out.

Shelby couldn't believe what she was seeing, after all this time. Rachel still had them she heard Rachel call her a second time and turned around to face her daughter with one item in hand. With a teary voice Shelby asked, "You kept this?"

Rachel could only nod her head at her mom thankful that Shelby spoke up again, "You kept everything. The dress, the cup, the glasses, t-the tape."

"The tape has helped me a lot the past three days before I called you. Before this though, the tape helped chase away the monsters that seemed to haunt me dreams at night. I'd wake up and want my mom so I'd put the tape on and it made everything better until it was morning again and I had to wake up and realize it was just a tape and not the real thing. But now, now I have the real thing and that tape…that tape isn't going anywhere none of that stuff is going anywhere." Rachel said taking the tape and looking down at it. "To be honest everything helped. They were a part of you and I couldn't put them in a box and just forget about them." Rachel shrugged her shoulders at that not realizing her mother was staring at her in shock.

"Three days? Baby girl you've been dealing with this for three days? Honey why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have been there from the beginning. I know you're strong but sweetheart I would have been there." How had her daughter been able to do this alone for three days Shelby had no idea?

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Rachel mumbled as her voice started to get shaky.

"Oh honey," was all Shelby could say as she pulled her daughter to her.

Sometimes Shelby was at a loss on what to do to comfort people when they cried and she never let herself cry in front of other people but her daughter was changing that. She cried freely now, she knew by placing her hand on Rachel's shoulder eased the hurt, that her hugs stopped her daughter's cries, that a simple kiss on the head brought a smile to the girl's beautiful face, that her voice chased away the fears. In all Shelby Corcoran is a mother, not a woman who is missing half of herself anymore. Her first priorities are her daughters and their happiness. As of right now her eldest was barely managing and that was a cause for concern.

"Honey, I am your mom, it's my job to help you. Yes it may hurt to see you cry but baby, I'm going to be here with you. I'm not going to leave. Cry if you have to. Punch something. Yell. Anything you need to do I will be there to hold you when you're done." Shelby placed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head.

"I just want to get out of here." Rachel choked out.

With that Shelby pulled away and started packing Rachel's suitcase as Rachel gathered her stuff from the bathroom. One quick glance around the room Rachel said she had everything; Shelby grabbed the suitcase off the bed and pulled it out into the living room. Before Rachel zipped up her duffle bag she took a quick look at her mother noticing she was focused on whatever sheet music that lay on the coffee table and walked over to her shelf. She grabbed a photo album labeled 'Baby Rachel' and placed it on top of her clothes and zipped the bag and went to meet her mom.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Shelby questioned.

"If not I can come and get more. I'm good for now, I promise." Rachel answered and with that she slid the door open and shut out the lights.

Rachel caught up to her mother who had made her way down to the elevator while Rachel said a silent goodbye to her apartment. As soon as she was beside her mother she laid her head on Shelby's shoulder and closed her eyes and started to think. Her thoughts drifted to her job to how Kurt was doing to how Beth was going to handle Rachel being in her home. It was that thought that caused her to eyes to pop open and quickly move away from Shelby. It was those actions that caused her mother to worry, she turned to Rachel wanting to see what scared her daughter but she couldn't read her face.

"Rach? What just happened?" Shelby went to place her hand on the girl's face but her daughter dodged the gesture that caused Shelby to worry more, "Baby?"

"Don't. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called." Rachel sidestepped her stunned mother.

"Rachel, what are you talking about? Where did that even come from? Hey, talk to me." Shelby grabbed her daughter's arm and turning her around so they were face to face.

"Beth." Rachel's one reply confused the older woman even more.

"What about Beth?" Rachel just shook her head causing Shelby to ask again, "What about her Rach?"

"This will be too confusing for her. She doesn't know who I am yet I'm staying in her house. This – I should have thought this through better." The doors opening cut off the mother and daughter before they could continue. Shelby stepped out giving Rachel a quizzical look when she realized her daughter was not following her.

"Rach. What are you doing? Come on." Shelby extended her hand to take the suitcase but Rachel didn't move.

"I'm going back up. I didn't mean to interfere. I'll call you." Before Shelby could reply Rachel pushed a button to close the door leaving her mother in the lobby of the deserted building confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Shelby asked herself out loud. She regained her thoughts and quickly took off for the stairs that lead to her daughter's floor.

The doors of the elevator opened and Rachel grabbed her suitcase and stepped out heading to her door tears in her eyes and keys in hand. Rachel unlocked her door stepping inside and turning on the lights, leaving her duffle and suitcase by the door she slid it closed and walked farther into the apartment. She walked over to the piano and sat down. Her fingers grazed over the keys before she started to play a tune all too familiar to her.

"_Sometimes I think about you_

_Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me_

_And would you even recognize_

_The woman that your little girl has grown up to be_

_Cause I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Are the brown eyes looking back at me_

_They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all" _

Rachel played the notes on the piano before she had finally sang she knew that this wasn't all true, her mom gave her more that brown eyes. To be honest her mom has green eyes so she didn't really give those to her. But she sang on.

"_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_

_There's sunny skies as far as I can see_

_If you ever come back home to Carolina_

_I wonder what you'd say to me…." _

Tears were free falling when she got to the part in the song that hit her the most but she continued to play and sing.

"_I think about how it ain't fair_

_That you weren't there to braid my hair_

_Like mothers do_

_You weren't around to cheer me on_

_Help me dress for my high school prom_

_Like mothers do_

_Did you think I didn't need you here?_

_To hold my hand_

_To dry my tears_

_Did you even miss me through the years at all…" _Rachel choked the last part of the lyrics out managing to still play but the music trying to regain her composer.

It didn't take Shelby long to reach her daughter's apartment but when she did she heard the piano being played and her daughter's broken voice singing. It didn't take a genius to realize who and what she was singing about. Shelby didn't know what to do but she knew she had to talk to her daughter, she slid the door open thankful that Rachel didn't hear it over the sound of the piano. She wanted Rachel to continue to sing to get her emotions out. It also gave Shelby time to think about how to go about the conversation they both needed to have.

"_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_

_There's sunny skies as far as I can see_

_If you ever come back home to Carolina_

_I wonder what you'd say to me_

_Forgiveness is such a simple word_

_But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California _

_And just in case you're wondering about me_

_From now on I won't be in Carolina_

_Your little girl is off_

_Your little girl is off…" _ Rachel stopped playing and her hands fell into her lap as she changed the last part of the song and softly sang, "_Your little girl is off to New York City…" _Rachel placed her head in her hands and cried.

Shelby watched her daughter and her heart broke. How could she get Rachel to see that no one could replace her or that no place is as important to her as she was? Shelby couldn't stand to see her daughter crying and walked over to the piano. Careful to not startle the crying girl she spoke softly, "Rach."

Rachel lift her head to see her mom standing by the piano. When Rachel didn't say anything Shelby moved closer to the bench and gently moved Rachel over and sat beside her, "You have to know that I wanted you so badly. Rach every day of my life I wanted you so badly. When I left all those times, I hate myself for doing that. I hate that I make you cry. But you've got to know that I love you more than anything. You're my girl. Yes I have Beth and I love her and she's mine too but she's also Quinn's. So I know how Quinn feels when she sees her because that's the way I feel when I look at you. I may be her mother in every aspect except the one I am to you. I didn't have her and there is a bond that is so strong when you have a child and that bond never goes away. Beth and Quinn have it. You and I have it. I am your mom and you're my little girl even if you're nineteen years old." Rachel's tears started again and Shelby reached over and wiped them away before speaking again, " There is a song I sing when I start to miss you…may I?" Shelby motioned for the piano and Rachel gently nodded before she moved to get up. Shelby stopped her and told her to stay before she started playing a song Rachel didn't really know.

"_6 pounds and 9 ounces, lookin' up at me_

_Like I have all the answers _

_I hope, I have the ones you need_

_I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

_Sometimes, I'll protect you from everything that's wrong_

_Other times, I'll let you just find out on your own_

_But that's when you'll be growin'_

_And the whole time I'll be knowin_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

_You're gonna cry but know that that's okay_

_Sometimes life's not fair but if you hang in there_

_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_

_We just have to believer things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantess, but always loved by me_

_You're gonna be…" _ Shelby continued to play through her tears and she knew Rachel wasn't fairing much better.

"_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes_

_Lord, knows I'll be trying, oh, to give you what it takes_

_What it takes to know the difference between getting by and livin'_

_Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way _

_Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make_

_So make sure you're always givin' way more that you're takin'_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

_You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_

_Sometimes life's not fair, but if you just hang in there_

_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_

_We just have to believe things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

_Someone's everything_

_You're gonna see_

_Just what you are to me…." _

Just like Rachel had done in her song Shelby took her hands off the piano and pulled her daughter who was sobbing into her arms and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shaking form as the girl placed her head on Shelby's chest before Shelby sang the last of the song, "_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase, we just have to believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me. You're gonna be, always loved by me." _

When the song was finished both women cried and was comforted by the other. It wasn't until Shelby started to rub her daughter's back that Rachel's tears started to slow. Neither said anything, but the silence was too deafening. Shelby continued to rub the girl's back as she spoke.

"She knows about you. She knows who you are. Who I am about you. I've never been ashamed of you baby, never. She's excited about getting to see you now. She calls you Rachie." Shelby spoke into her daughter's ear.

"You told Beth about me?" Rachel's voice was shaky as she spoke never lifting her head from Shelby. She was safe here.

"You are my daughter. I want you to be around more. I want to see you more. I don't want you to have to watch what you say in front of Beth. I knew if I didn't tell her and you came over I'd never hear you say 'mom' you'd call me Shelby and I don't want that. I want you to be apart of my family and that isn't going to work if there are secrets that should never be secrets to begin with. I love you baby never doubt that." Shelby lifted Rachel's head and started to wipe the girl's tears off her face.

"I love you Mom." Rachel responded with a hug and Shelby held on tighter.

"Let's go home. Come on." Shelby stood from the bench and offered the younger brunette her hand.

"Home?" Rachel questioned as she took her mother's offered hand.

"Home." Was all Shelby said as she led her daughter to the door and grabbing her stuff. For the second time that night the pair made their way down to the crowded streets ready for a new start.

***Okay here it is. After minor mishaps it's finished. Please let me know what you think about it by clicking the review button…I'll give you guys a cookie if you do.*******


End file.
